Two Girls And A Demon
by Venus Of Love
Summary: SM/Inuyasha. Rei and Minako get sucked into a well were they go back to the past where demons and danger lurks in every corner. The two girls meet Inuyasha who helps them find all the missing pieces of the Shikon no Tama.
1. Into the Mysterious Well

Two Girls and a Demon  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and Inuyasha characters in this fanfics do not belong to me.  
  
Summery: AU of Sailor Moon and Inuyasha crossover. Minako and Rei are ordinary girls with ordinary lives. But what happens when a mysterious well near Rei's temple has the power to bring them back to time to Inuyasha's world?  
  
~@~@~@~@~  
  
Chapter 1: Into the Mysterious Well  
  
The sun shined brightly in Tokyo as the birds flew and chirped their peaceful songs. Minako took in a deep breath of fresh air before closing her house door. She wore a white skirt and a pink sleeveless turtleneck blouse. On her right shoulder she carried a mini backpack to hold in any necessary needs.  
  
Her blond hair blew with the breeze that would pass by her as she headed to the temple not too far away. Her best friend, Rei, lived in the temple with her grandfather as she helped the old man with the temple chores.  
  
Seeing the red roof of the temple up ahead she began to quicken her pace towards the gigantic steps leading up to the temple. Before resuming up the sandstone stairs, Minako took in a deep breath again and positioned her backpack properly.  
  
'Ok, this time I'm going to reach the temple in just four minutes.' The blond thought to herself confidently.  
  
The steps to the temple were the longest stairways in Tokyo and it was said that no one could reach the temple in less than five minutes. Only Rei's grandfather was able to in his younger years. He held the world record for five minutes.  
  
Minako walked backwards a couple of feet away from the steps before bending down as if in a race. She had one foot in front of her while the other foot was positioned behind.  
  
Setting her eyes on the fifth step, she took off, letting the foot in the back push her to make her go faster. Once she was close to the steps she took a leap into the air landing on the fifth steps. When her legs made contact with the stonework step, she began to run up the long stairway taking in deep breaths to make sure she didn't run out of air.  
  
Minako was known to be the best in P.E in her class and she simply adored sports. She played on the Volleyball team in her school and she could master any sport that anyone shoved down her throat. She was kind and gentle to everyone who wanted to be friends. Although she was clumsy and would be very naive at times, she was still liked by everyone who knew her.  
  
Minako took another leap, jumping over three steps and then made another leap. But this time she landed on the edge of the steps and lost her balance.  
  
"AAAHHHH!!!!!" she screamed, moving her arms franticly to get control of her stability.  
  
But she did not succeed as she fell backwards and rolled down the stairway, landing on the dirt floor at the bottom. Minako groaned, slowly sitting up. She swore a little as she rubbed her back where she landed on her backpack.  
  
"Man, I'm not going to try that again." She groaned to herself. Back on her feet, she just walked up the stairs one by one, her back still aching.  
  
~@~@~@~@~  
  
Sweeping the entrance of the shrine, Rei looked up to see the crows landing on the nearby pine trees. They each made their awful cries out to each other as they fought over a branch.  
  
'Geez, Minako's late.' The raven haired girl complained to herself as she watched the top of the stairs.  
  
Rei and Minako had been best friends since they were little and were always around for the other many times. She wore the temple's red robe and left her hair down as usual.  
  
Rei was known to be very good at fortunetelling and was said she could do fire readings. No one knew if this was true except for Minako and her grandfather.  
  
Rei was the opposite of Minako. She had a very bad temper and hated sports. She mastered school though, being one of the top smartest in her class, unlike Minako who was almost failing.  
  
Though, Rei did have some common things between her and her best friend. They both were liked by everyone and loved boys, although Minako was a bit more boy-crazy than she was and was a more liked than the raven haired girl. Rei guessed it was because of her short temper.  
  
Thinking about her best friend, Rei looked at her watch. Minako was supposed to arrive around noon and now it was ten minutes after. Continuing her chore she heard puffing and wheezing heading her way from the steps.  
  
'Minako' she thought as a smile spread on her face.  
  
She could tell that Minako had tried to break the world record again. Rei placed her broom near the wall and went inside the shrine to get her blond exhausted friend a glass of water.  
  
Coming out again she walked to Minako greeting her with the drink. The moment Minako saw the glass filled with the clear liquid she snatched the cup instantly and gulped it down.  
  
"Let me guess, no such luck right?" Rei predicted, looking her friend over. Minako had plopped on the top step, trying to get her breath back.  
  
"Yeah... Darn it!!!! I can never seem to beat your grandfather's record!" Minako complained. "Hmm... maybe I can ask him how he was able to." Minako started to think out loud after recovering from the long climb up the stairs.  
  
"Give it a brake Minako. My grandfather was very young when he scored such a high point. Besides, he was well trained to do stuff like that."  
  
Rei's was right. Her grandfather was a skilled fighter when it came to karate or any type of Japanese fighting. He had been trained since he was five and was a black belt in all fighting styles. He had begun to teach Minako and Rei some of his skills two years ago and Minako simple adored the training.  
  
"Come on; let's go in so I can change."  
  
Minako was helped up by Rei who pulled her into the temple with her. When passing Rei's bedroom, Minako noticed a jewel with a silver string lying on a mattress. It looked like a beautiful necklace to the blond.  
  
"Hey Rei, what's this?" Minako asked, picking up the crystal.  
  
"That? My grandfather found it a while ago. He told me a story about it." Rei answered, combing her hair and looking at herself in the mirror.  
  
"Really? Like what?" Minako asked, just when Rei short grandfather passed the room. He heard the conversation and turned back.  
  
"It's called the Shikon no Tama, the jewel of the four souls. It is said it holds great powers and was wanted by every living soul in the past of Japan." Rei's grandfather spoke up, startling to two girls and making them snap their heads towards the door.  
  
"Hello grandpa!" Minako greeted with a smile. She was ordered by Rei's grandfather to call him grandpa. He seemed to like it when people referred to him like that.  
  
"Nice to see you again Minako. Are you here for some training?" Grandfather asked the blond as he walked into Rei's room.  
  
"Nope, sorry grandpa. We're going to the new store at the mall." Rei answered for Minako.  
  
"Oh, well that's nice. Hope you have a great time." At that, Rei's grandfather turned to leave when Minako stopped him.  
  
"Wait a sec, can you finish telling me the story about this jewel?" Minako asked. She, unlike Rei, loved to listen to Rei's grandfather's stories and believed each one of them.  
  
A smile spread across the old man's face as he turned back to her and sat opposite her on the floor. He was always grateful with Minako curiosity. It kept him busy when the temple was empty.  
  
"Well, a long time ago, in the beginning of Japan, demons roamed the earth" the old temple owner began, trying to make his voice sound scary.  
  
Rei, who was done getting the knots out of her hair, turned around to hear her grandfather telling Minako his lame tale. Rei had already heard it a thousands time and was getting sick of it. Rolling her eyes, she went into her dresser and went into the bathroom to change.  
  
"The Shikon no Tama was very powerful and could turn demons into humans or humans into demons. Like I said, it was wanted by all. So the priestess of a town that owned the Shikon no Tama, Kikyou, guarded it with her life. She had special magical power to use her bow and arrow to kill any demon that would try to get away with the jewel."  
  
A gasped escaped Minako's mouth as she started to get into the story. She felt a rush of excitement brush over her, wanting him to continue.  
  
"Soon after, a half demon boy came to her and they fell in love. He promised her that he would only use the Shikon no Tama to turn him into a human so they could be together. She believed him but then was deceived. No one is sure how it truly ended but some say the priestess was killed by the half demon but was able to pin him to the tree for life with her magic arrow before she died." Rei's grandfather finished as Minako gazed down on the jewel.  
  
'It's so beautiful. It must hold great power in it.' Minako thought.  
  
She looked up at Rei's grandfather and asked, "What about the Shikon no Tama? What ever happened to it?"  
  
"The Shikon no Tama was nowhere to be seen after the boy demon was pinned to the tree. I found the jewel near the well a long time ago. A traveler came by the temple a year ago and told me the same story when he saw it. He also said that the well outside of this temple was magical and could bring someone with special powers to the past of Japan." The old man answered while getting up.  
  
"Wow, for real? That old well is like a time portal?" Minako asked shocked as Rei's grandfather nodded his head.  
  
"Well, I have things to do now. Hope you have fun today Minako."  
  
Rei grandfather said his goodbyes to the blond and called out to Rei saying to be home on time for dinner before exiting the room. Minako looked at the jewel known as the Shikon no Tama.  
  
She heard Rei open the bathroom door, joining her in the room. Looking up, Minako saw Rei wearing a black mini skirt and a red top. Her hair was down as usual.  
  
"Don't tell me you believe him" Rei said sarcastically when seeing the excited glint in her friend's blue eyes.  
  
"Why not believe it? It could be true." Minako answered, getting up and wrapping the necklace around Rei's neck. After finishing she let go of it, making it fall down. The two best friends turned towards the mirror to see the jewel on Rei.  
  
"Besides, it looks pretty on you." Minako commented cheerfully. She turned and swung her backpack over her. "We better get going. Come on Rei." Minako pointed her thumb to the door.  
  
"Alright then" Rei answer, positioning her hair behind her ears. She went after her best friend closing her door behind her.  
  
The two girls were about to go down the steps of the temple when Minako stopped. Seeing Minako suddenly not walking beside her, Rei turned around in curiosity.  
  
"What's the matter?" she asked when seeing Minako looked back at the temple.  
  
Minako turned Rei again as a smile started to spread across her face. "Come on Rei, let's go check out the well!"  
  
Before Re could protest, Minako grabbed her hand and yanked her to the back of the temple, towards a small shed in the back. The old well came into view as the two girls approached it.  
  
"This is so stupid Minako. Come on, let's just go." Rei complained as Minako examined the well.  
  
"Rei, your grandfather said that only people with special magic can bring people back to the past. I was thinking, maybe you could. You know, since you have the ability to read fire." Minako pointed out when stepping away from the well and turning to her pouting raven haired friend.  
  
Rei rolled her eyes and was about to walk away when she stopped dead. She was getting a weird feeling coming out of the well. 'What the?' Rei asked silently, gluing her eyes on the well.  
  
Minako looked oddly at Rei, noticing her behavior and her bewildered look. The blond turned to look at the well to see what had captivated her friend's interest when she felt the same feeling Rei felt.  
  
"What's that?" Minako asked, stepping closer to the well and peering in.  
  
She leaned in closer to the entrance when she felt the feeling increase. Leaning in closer she stood on her tiptoes and held onto the edge of the well for support.  
  
"Hmm... strange, I feel something's in there..." she said mostly to herself as she squinted her eyes to get a better look.  
  
But being the clumsy girl that she is, she leaned in more and lost grip of her hold on the well.  
  
"REI!" she shrieked for her friend to help as her full body fell in.  
  
The raven haired girl snapped out of her trance and went back to reality. She saw Minako falling in. Her eyes went wide with fright as she ran and took hold of her friend's leg, making sure to not let go.  
  
"Rei! Something's pulling me in!" she heard Minako scream to her.  
  
"Don't worry Minako, I have you... I won't let... go..." she tried to say as she gnashed your teeth together to get a better hold of her foot on the ground.  
  
But she was being pulled in as well; feet were practically being dragged on the dirt.  
  
"What's going on here?!" Rei asked shocked. She was suddenly slammed into the well. Clenching her teeth tighter she tried to keep her hold on Minako. But she failed as the force became even stronger and yanked her in with Minako.  
  
"AAHHH!" both girls screamed, falling into darkness, making their vision black...  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
~@~@~@~@~  
  
That's it for this chapter. REVIEW!!! 


	2. Into the Past

Two Girls And A Demon  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and Inuyasha characters in this fanfics do not belong to me.  
  
Last Chapter: After hearing the legend about the Shikon no Tama from Rei's grandfather, it captivates Minako into wanting to see if the tale is true. She brings Rei along with her only for both of them to fall in the mysterious well.  
  
~@~@~@~@~  
  
Chapter 2: Into the Past  
  
The stars glimmered in the night sky as a cool breeze swept through two figures lying on the grass. One girl had blond hair while the other had black. The raven haired girl started to move a bit as her eyelids flapped open.  
  
Grunting, Rei sat up holding her forehead. "What happened?" she asked groggily.  
  
She noticed Minako unconscious near her as she crawled closer to wake her up. "Minako" Rei shook the blond lightly as Minako began to groan in her sleep. Slowly, she began to wake as well while Rei helped her sit up.  
  
"Where are we? What happened?" Minako asked her friend as she blinked.  
  
When Minako's sparkling blue eyes adjusted to the dark she saw the old well close by. But she let out a gasp when she noticed something. Rei's temple was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Rei's where's the temple?" Minako asked shocked as Rei glanced around.  
  
She gasped in seeing nothing, just a forest full with trees and grass.  
  
"No..." she breathed, slowly getting up.  
  
"Where's my grandfather's temple?" she asked to no one in particular as Minako got up from the ground as well.  
  
Minako's hand went on her shoulder. "Rei... if the temple's not here... then where are we?"  
  
Minako studied her surroundings, seeing not much since it was night. But she could make out the figures of the trees and rocks. The two stood their for a while, not sure what to do. Until Rei spoke.  
  
"Come on, let's go find somebody..." Rei said, taking hold of Minako's wrist as she lead both of them further into the forest.  
  
"Are you sure this is a good idea? I mean its dark and we could get lost." Minako pointed out as she frantically looked around her.  
  
She was sure she heard a sound. It sounded like a grumbling not too far away. Rei also heard it, making her heart almost burst out.  
  
"Minako... please tell me that was your stomach." She and Minako took hold of each other from frightn when they heard a growl.  
  
Gulping Minako shook her head. "Sorry Rei, that wasn't me" she answered in a low whisper. Rei could hear the noise coming from her right direction.  
  
"I think it's coming from over there" she said, leading the way towards the noise. But when the growl got louder, they jumped behind a bush.  
  
"Do we really have to go and check it out?" Minako asked as Rei nodded, trying to keep cool and act fearless.  
  
"Of course. Who knows, maybe they can help us out here."  
  
Rei slowly got out of the bushes, towards the noise as Minako followed her heels. When they were sure they were foots away from the creature that was making the noise, Rei stopped dead only to have Minako bump into her.  
  
"Hey, what's the..." she was cut short when she noticed Rei looking up ahead.  
  
Fallowing her friend's gaze she saw a boy arrowed to a tree.  
  
"Wow....." Rei gasped as Minako observed the boy.  
  
He had white hair, yellow daggered eyes, long sharp claws, and if Minako didn't know any better, she could have sworn he had cat ears and fangs.  
  
"What is that?" Minako whispered in Rei's ear. She didn't get a reply though, only to be tug forward by Rei to get a better look.  
  
The strange creature hadn't noticed their presence, being too busy trying to get the arrows off of his clothes. But they soon got their attention when he heard a snap. Rei accidentally stepped on a twig.  
  
"Who's there!?" he demanded as he shot his eyes forward, making Minako and Rei freeze.  
  
Taking a deep breath in for courage, Rei took a step towards the boy. "Sorry to bother you... but umm... we're lost and I was hoping maybe you could help us."  
  
Unexpectedly, the boy chuckled as he shook his head, making Minako's grip on Rei's shoulder tighten. "No-can-do girl. While I'm stuck here, I won't be able to help you. And besides, you wouldn't want a demon's advice would ya?"  
  
"Demon?" Rei raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah, what's the matter, you've never seen a demon before? And hey! You! Stop staring me at like that!" he snarled at Minako, getting irritated with their staring.  
  
"I'm sorry; I haven't met one before" Minako explained, taking a step towards him. But Rei grabbed her wrist from making her go any closer.  
  
The boy grunted. "While I'm up here, I can't lay a finger on you poor defenseless girls." he sneered at Rei.  
  
"Good, stay up there then" Rei shot back.  
  
But Minako shook Rei's hand off. "What's your name?" she asked.  
  
"The names Inuyasha" he growled, turning his head away from them and closing his eyes.  
  
"Inuyasha? Nice name" Minako commented. "I'm Minako. And this here is Rei." She pointed at her best friend, who only glared at the half demon  
  
"Whatever" he said uncouthly, opening his eyes to glower at the two. But his eyes got caught into a trance as they feel on the jewel that was hanging on Rei's neck.  
  
"Hey, where did you get that?!" he asked recklessly, startling them.  
  
"My grandfather had it. Why?" Rei held the jewel now, feeling uneasy with the demon, Inuyasha.  
  
"That's the Shikon no Tama, the jewel of the four souls." Inuyasha told her, glaring at her with daggered eyes.  
  
"The jewel of the four souls?" Minako asked, cocking her head to one side.  
  
But the three's conversation was interrupted when a loud growl rang into the night air.  
  
"What was that?" Rei asked startled again, Minako jumping on Rei's arm.  
  
"A demon" Inuyasha quickly answered when a large overgrown centipede crawled out of the dark forest.  
  
"AH!" the two girls shrieked in horror as Inuyasha struggled to get free from the arrows.  
  
"Quick, run you morons!" he yelled as Minako quickly obeyed.  
  
Rei was about to go when the boy stopped her. "Wait, get me out of here!" he commanded as Rei turned her head to face him.  
  
"But how?" she asked frantically.  
  
"AAAHHHH! REI!" Minako screamed as the bug followed her. "SOMEBODY GET THIS THING OFF MY TRAIL!!!!"  
  
'Darn it, right now would be a good time to bring my bug spry.' Minako thought frantically.  
  
"If you want your friend safe you got to get me out of here." Inuyasha barked at the black haired girl.  
  
Rei frowned before going closer to the tree and taking hold of one of the arrows. Tugging on it she managed to get one out. After understanding how to get the boy off the tree, she quickly pulled out the others, making Inuyasha fall flat on his face.  
  
"Sorry..."  
  
The demon rubbed his sore face before getting up. He swooping Rei in his arms and jumping out of the way from the bug demon's long body. Landing smoothly on a tree branch, he placed Rei down and jumped down to fight the bug demon.  
  
"Minako! Quick! Up here!" Rei yelled to her friend as Minako ran towards the tree.  
  
"I can do it, I can do it" Minako chanted as she made a leap in the air, grabbing for a branch.  
  
But unluckily she missed the closes branch to the ground and fell.  
  
"OW" she grimaced, landing on her rear-end. "Two time in one day."  
  
Rei sweat drop at her fried but noticed the centipede heading their way.  
  
"AHH!!! Minako, get out of the way!" she screamed as Minako jot her head behind her.  
  
"AAHHH!!!" in a flash the blond got on her two legs and ran off as Rei managed to jump down and followed her.  
  
"INUYASHA!!! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!!!" Rei let out as the two girls ran further into the forest, still followed by the bug.  
  
"Right here" a voice spoke as Inuyasha jumped off a tree and landed on the bug.  
  
"You don't know who you're messing with!" he growled as he jammed his claws into the full demon, making it let out a horrible scream of pain.  
  
Again jamming his claws in, he lifted it up with his two hands and slammed it into the ground. Minako grimaced as if feeling the pain.  
  
'How could anybody pick up that thing?! God, he wasn't lying about the demon stuff.' Rei thought horrified. The centipede let out a high pitch shriek before crawled away from the white haired boy.  
  
"Wow! That was amazing!" Minako shouted, mortified at the battle.  
  
But instead of receiving a thankful expression, they received a deathful glare coming from Inuyasha.  
  
"Now that's over, why don't you give me that pretty little jewel you got?" He asked unkindly, holding his hand out towards Rei.  
  
"Oh damn, RUN!" Rei ordered as she grabbed Minako's hand and ran off.  
  
"You think you can run way from me? Think again" Inuyasha sneered before dashing into the trees after them.  
  
"GOD! TOO MUCH RUNNING!" Rei wheezed. After running for three minutes, which seemed like hours for her, the ach on her side was begging her to stop.  
  
Minako ran, still having enough energy. But she noticed Rei slowing down, trying to catch her breath.  
  
"Rei come on!" she called. "It's no time to be catching your breath!"  
  
Rei glowered at Minako. "Well it just so happens I'm not good at P.E so shut up!!!"  
  
"Rei-" Minako was cut short when Inuyasha jumped behind her and pressed his claws into her neck. His grip tightened on her arm from escaping.  
  
"Ok, enough with the running. Hand over the jewel and I'll hand your friend back." He ordered.  
  
"Minako!" Rei gasped in surprise and fear at the same time. But her bad temper got the best of her. "Let her go you... you... thing!!!"  
  
For some reason, this shocked both Inuyasha and Minako. "Thing?" they said at the same time, a sweat drop fell from their heads.  
  
"Just to let you know I'm a half-demon!" Inuyasha barked. "Now give me the jewel you stupid girl!  
  
"My grandfather found this jewel and gave it to me!" Rei yelled back. "And I happen to be one of the smartest student in my school!"  
  
The look on Inuyasha's face clearly showed he didn't understand.  
  
"To kind of it, I don't think the necklace would look good on you" Minako said to the Inuyasha, making Rei make an anime fall. The half demon would have done the same if he wasn't so busy from keeping Minako's hostage.  
  
"I don't want to wear it stupid! I need it!" he yelled into the blonde's ear, making her jump.  
  
"Well that's just too bad! You can't have it! It's mine!" Rei shouted.  
  
The half demon let out a dangerous growl. He unexpectedly pushed Minako to the ground and jumped Rei, tackling her to the ground. But to everyone's dismay, Rei's grip on the jewel loosened when she fell, making it fly into the air and slamming into a rock.  
  
"AAAHHHHHH!!!" Rei and Inuyasha screamed, both on the floor with the half demon on top. The fortuneteller teenager pushed Inuyasha off before getting on her feet.  
  
The Shikon no Tama had broken into tiny little pieces when slammed into the bolder. The crystal glowed a bright light and each piece went off in different directions, leaving only one piece for the group.  
  
All Inuyasha could do was watch as each piece of his dream went flying away from him. Rei looked at her hands, traumatized. "Oh no, I'm getting Minako's disease of clumsiness!!" Rei cried.  
  
Minako heard her and let out a "HEY!"  
  
"NO!!!" Inuyasha cried. "All my dreams lost!" He banged his head on the rock as he childishly whined.  
  
Minako asked, raising an eyebrow. She was completely taken aback by the boy's behavior. "What was so special about it anyway?"  
  
"You don't understand! I needed that jewel so I could be able to turn into a full demon!" he shouted as furry boiled in his blood. "But you had to be so damn stupid and drop the Shikon no Tama!" he screamed at Rei, pointing at her violently.  
  
"SHUT UP! If you didn't jump me then I'm sure I wouldn't have dropped it!" Rei shot back at him as she folded her arms in front of her chest.  
  
"Yeah, at least we have one piece left." Minako smiled, bending down to pick it up.  
  
Inuyasha's ear twitched before springing towards Minako's side. "Damn it, I'll need all of the pieces to grant by wish." Inuyasha cursed when seeing the small jewel.  
  
"DAMN IT!!!" he yelled again, jumping up and chopped down a tree with his claws.  
  
"Calm down..." Minako said as he breathed frantically.  
  
"Easy for you to say! My dream was just broken to pieces right before my very eyes!!!"  
  
Minako looked at the small stone. For some reason, an idea was brewing. "I know! I have a great idea!" A smile was planted on her face.  
  
"And what would this great idea be?" Rei asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Why don't we go look for the jewels. I'm sure the others are out here somewhere!"  
  
"Minako, are you crazy?! This place is swarming with demons and danger." Minako's best friend exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, but that's why we have Inuyasha" she said as her face brightened. She slapped the boy in the back. "Right?"  
  
"WHAT!?" Rei asked shocked even more. "No way Minako. I refuse to work with that... that... thing!!"  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you? I'm a demon, not a thing!!!" Inuyasha corrected. "And she's right. You girls wouldn't survive in this place for one second without me." He added as Minako nodded in agreement, still holding her big grin.  
  
"I have a feeling you want something in return" Rei eyed the boy untrustingly.  
  
"Yeah, if you let me use its magic to turn into a demon." Inuyasha recommended.  
  
Growling lowly Rei rolled her eyes saying "Fine. BUT, you must promise us that you won't eat us! And that you have to help us find the way back to our house."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever" he said airily, before taking her hand and shook in agreement.  
  
Minako put her hands on top of the two. "Yes! Now something exciting is happening in my life!"  
  
"Whatever" Rei grumbled, still eyeing Inuyasha suspiciously. She snatched her hands away from him before turning her back and folding her arms.  
  
Inuyasha could tell they weren't on good terms. "We'll camp here." He said, turning to Minako.  
  
~@~@~@~@~  
  
The fire flickered in the night as Minako laid her back on a log Inuyasha cut down for them to sit on.  
  
"Wow, that was good" she sighed while rubbing her stomach.  
  
They had just eaten a bore Inuyasha had killed and cooked for them. They would certainly be lost without him. But Rei wasn't going to admit it.  
  
"The best food I had in years" the half demon agreed, who was sitting beside her.  
  
He heard Rei grumble while she sat opposite him and Minako. Inuyasha eyed her through the fire with his golden eyes. But Minako tried to brake up the fight.  
  
"Are those real?" she asked, all of a sudden tapping his ears.  
  
"Get away from him Minako!!! Who knows, he'll probably eat us while we're asleep." Rei ordered her friend.  
  
"I'm not diseased you know. And if I had to eat you girls, you would be the first to go in my belly. But unfortunately I made a promise not to eat you." He growled at the raven-hared girl.  
  
"Humph" Rei grunted as she lay on the floor and turned her back to the two.  
  
"Humph" Inuyasha copied.  
  
After a while when there was silence between the blond and the demon he began to think of a conversation.  
  
"Where you from?" he asked when the questioned floated in his mind.  
  
"Tokyo" Minako answered as she closed her eyes. "We fell in this well that brought us here. Although I don't really know where here is."  
  
"This IS Tokyo." He answered, a bit amused by her answer.  
  
"Strange, things here don't look familiar..."  
  
Minako began to think. If Rei's temple wasn't where it was supposed to be and here they were in Japan were demons roamed around, then this means...  
  
Minako sat up in a jolt, making Inuyasha look at her. "We must have gone to the past" she gasped as Inyuasha raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"That's it. We must have gone to the past! And you're from the legend! The half demon who was pined into a tree!" Minako repeated as she jumped on her feet and ran towards Rei.  
  
"Rei! I know where we are!"  
  
~@~@~@~@~  
  
I know it was getting boring. Too much talking if you ask me. But I wanted people to understand what was going on in this fic so far. Oh, don't worry, Rei will soon lighten up to Inuyasha in the next chapter or maybe the next next chapter. I don't really know ^_^; Review please! 


End file.
